Curiosity Killed An Uchiha
by MangaFreak15
Summary: It all starts one day when Naruto starts acting strangely...ignoring Ichiraku's ramen stand, not reacting to Sasuke's nickname for him, coming even later than Kakashi to the training grounds...Sasuke wants to know, but what will he find?


**Hello everyone. Welcome to **_**Curiosity Killed An Uchiha**_**. This chapter was re-written by the authoress and hopefully, for those of you who liked the old version, will capture better attention. I have taken it upon myself to painstakingly re-write all my work because I do not like it. My writing is much better now.**

**As you read, please keep in mind that this authoress does not want flames to ruin her story. Reviews, especially nice ones, are welcomed. Constructive criticism? Hmm…yes, that would be welcome too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**_** Naruto**_** and I never will.**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

**A Problem With Naruto**

* * *

The early morning sun slowly rose over the towering peaks of the stone faces on the Hokage Monument, shedding its bright light over the sleepy ninja village of Konoha to awaken it from its slumber, announcing the beginning of a brand new day.

A hand emerged from rumpled white sheets, clearing the warm cloth away from the face of the hand's owner. A disheveled head emerged from the twisted covers, yawning widely as she wiped all traces of sleep from her half-lidded emerald-green eyes.

She shook her head to clear up her unresponsive mind and climbed out of bed. She changed out of her nightgown and proceeded to change into her normal red-dress attire. Once she had zipped it up and slid her greenish-blue shorts on underneath, she stood in front of her round, oval mirror, combing her tangled pink locks until they were straight and smooth.

She grabbed her Konoha hitai-ate off the counter top and tied it on top of her head like a hair band, the Konoha symbol flashing in the light as it stared up at the ceiling. After deeming her image perfect enough to impress Sasuke, she walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

This female's name is Haruno Sakura, kunoichi-in-training. And she was the self-acclaimed future Mrs. Uchiha, as she liked to call herself. She finished off her breakfast in a jiffy and grabbed her kunai and shuriken pouches, strapping them on as she headed out the door.

As usual, Sakura arrived at the training grounds first. She sat down to wait for her other teammates and their unbelievably tardy sensei. She sat there, breathing the fresh air and looking around at nature. She fidgeted while waiting.

Finally her crush arrived. She jumped up quickly and squealed, "Sasuke-kun! You're here!"

He gave her an annoyed look and sat down without a word. Sakura pouted at the lack of attention and scooted over to his side. She smiled seductively and batted her eyelashes at him. "Sasuke-kun," she cooed, much to Sasuke's irritation, "it's just the two of us now. Do you…do you want to go on a date with…with me?"

Sasuke's arm flashed out and knocked Sakura away. "Don't touch me," he said, his dark eyes boring angrily into hers.

"But Sasuke-kun," she whined, scrambling up to sit on his lap.

"You are a disgrace, Sakura," he growled. "You're weaker than Naruto, you do nothing but flirt unsuccessfully all day, you know nothing but Academy basics, and you have a huge forehead that screams to be insulted."

All of his wicked remarks were major blows to Sakura. And unfortunately, they were all true, too. She sighed and decided not to bother him anymore for the time being. She flopped down in the grass and stared up listlessly into the bright blue sky.

An hour passed. The tranquility of nature remained the same, as did the tension between Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi, of course, was late again, but for Naruto not to arrive on time…wasn't that a bit unusual? _Where's the dobe? He should've arrived by now_, Sasuke thought, looking around to see if Naruto was hiding somewhere.

Another hour passed. Sakura was losing her patience. She stood up and was about to yell some well-chosen crude remarks about Kakashi's tardiness and his obsession with his obscene books when the person causing all the trouble appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late!" she screamed at him.

Kakashi raised his hand apologetically. "Good morning, Team Seven…Hey, where's Naruto?" he asked, noticing that the fool-faced blonde was missing from their group.

Sakura shrugged. "He hasn't arrived yet. Jeez, he's even later than you!" she complained. "It's odd, seeing as Naruto is usually never this late."

Kakashi pondered about this. "Well, he'll show up sooner or later," he said. "Let's wait a little while longer for him then."

Sakura groaned while Sasuke showed a clear expression of annoyance. They resumed what they were doing before. Kakashi leaned against one of the training posts and started reading his perverted adult book, giggling girlishly now and then.

Once they thought they faintly heard someone scream, "GAAAAAAH! OH MY GOD, I'M SOOOOO LATE!"

But nothing followed after that, so they dismissed it as a figment of their imagination. Sakura was beginning to get impatient.

Around ten minutes later, a panicked voice filled their ears with relief, "Sorry guys, I slept in on accident!"

The blonde ninja ran to them, panting and out of breath. Kakashi closed his book and slipped it into his pocket in order to study Naruto. The blonde's features reflected nothing out of ordinary, except maybe the fact that he seemed to wince when he walked and he was flushed from running.

The Jounin shrugged off the thought of Naruto having a secret lover (because in his rush to get dressed he could've fallen off the bed or hit a table) and announced to them, "Team Seven! Our mission assigned to us by Hokage-sama today is a B-ranked mission. We need to escort Kari-hime back to her kingdom on the island of Akafuji. The island is a little ways off the shore of Nami no Kuni."

"So we get to see Tazuna on the way?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

They all looked at Naruto, expecting him to shout in joy and do a ridiculous little victory dance at the prospect of seeing little Inari again.

Shockingly, however, Naruto was silent. He was simply staring dreamily into the clouds, oblivious to the fact that his team was conversating. It was like his mind was floating away with the clouds. Why, it was as if he wasn't even there with them.

Sakura was puzzled. Sasuke was befuddled. Kakashi was perplexed. What the hell happened to Naruto?

"Dobe," Sasuke said, trying to catch Naruto's attention. "Aren't you supposed to be excited to see the idiot who idolizes you?"

Naruto didn't even bat a lash at Sasuke's nickname for him.

Sakura sighed. She walked over to Naruto and said close to his ear, "Naruto, wake up!"

That seemed to snap the blonde from his trance and back into reality. He turned and said, "Huh? Oh, did I miss something? You guys are looking at me really weirdly."

Sasuke stepped up close to Naruto. "You zoned out, dobe. Tell us what happened," he commanded.

Naruto crossed his arms and turned up his nose at the young Uchiha. "As if I would tell _you_ anything," he sniffed.

Sakura asked, "Naruto, please tell us! You're really creeping me out!"

He glared at her. "Oh, so I creep you out, do I?!" he growled.

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Calm down, Naruto. She's just trying to make sure you're okay," he said.

Naruto shook his sensei's hand off and quickly thought up a lie, "Fine. I'll tell you. Nothing happened."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this lame excuse and retaliated sharply, "You're lying, Naruto. Tell us what happened."

"Hmph. Fine…Uchiha-teme," he sneered. "I was thinking that if I asked Ero-sennin to train me, I could become stronger than you and become the next Hokage!"

"Tch, in your dreams, dobe," Sasuke scoffed. "Now tell us what really happened!"

Naruto was silent. He turned away from him and began to zone out again. Sakura sighed. "Sasuke-kun, just don't press him for answers," she said. "He won't tell us no matter what."

Sasuke shot an unnerving glare at the blonde before grudgingly turning back to listen to his sensei. Kakashi was worried about Naruto, but he informed the two other members of his team about the mission. Naruto could get details from them if he wanted to. Little did they know that he was listening to them.

All of a sudden Naruto got up and started to walk away. Kakashi asked, "Naruto, where are you going?"

"To pack my stuff for the mission," he replied.

The trio of confused ninja stared at his back. "He was listening all this time?" Sakura said, dumbfounded.

Sasuke excused himself too. "You're finished explaining, right, Kakashi-sensei?" he said. "Then I'm leaving to pack my bags."

Sakura ran after Sasuke with a cry of "Wait for me, Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi shook his head and sighed. He simply could not ignore this matter about Naruto. Something was definitely up with him and he was hiding it.

Fifteen minutes later they all met up at the gates. Sakura was awed by the beauty of the princess and was amiably chatting with her. Sasuke just stood by the gates, watching Naruto. Kakashi was reading his perverted book as well as observing his students. Naruto was simply dreaming again.

When they were all ready, Kari turned to Kakashi and said, "Let's go now. My people are awaiting my return."

Kakashi agreed and they set out. Naruto trudged along absent-mindedly, but he still seemed to pay attention to where he walked, otherwise he probably would've ran into a tree plenty of times by now. Sakura was worried about his unusual behavior, but she knew she could not do anything about it.

Sasuke was thinking that perhaps Naruto would stop fantasizing if he saw Inari. But if even the little idiot couldn't snap him out of it, what would?

Kakashi told Kari that they would be stopping by the village of Nami no Kuni to visit some old friends of theirs that they had helped on a mission a long time ago. She agreed to remain there for the rest of the day and overnight. Tomorrow they would resume their journey back to her kingdom at noon.

"Who are these friends of yours?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"There's an old bridge builder named Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami, and her son Inari," Kakashi said.

They entered the village of Nami no Kuni and were on their way to Tazuna's house when they ran into Tsunami and Inari. The black-haired boy cried out in joy, "Naruto!"

Naruto looked down upon the excited child and grinned widely. "Yo, Inari! Got any stronger?" he joked.

"Yeah, but I'm still not as strong as you are," he pouted.

Sakura sighed in relief when Naruto started talking with Inari. At least that put his dreamy state out of the way…for now.

That night they stayed at Tazuna's house. Naruto went off to talk to Tazuna about something after dinner, so it was left to Kakashi to decide the sleeping arrangements.

Ever since they saved Nami no Kuni from Gatou, the little village began to get richer, so there was better food and products, as well as larger houses and space. Tazuna recently added three new guest rooms to his house, So Kakashi was about to put Sasuke and Naruto in one room, Sakura in another, and himself in the other, but Naruto requested to sleep alone, so he had to put Sakura in the same room as Sasuke.

As Sasuke lay in bed, listening to Sakura's soft breathing as she floated around in La-la Land (in La-la Land, she was Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke), he thought, _That idiot's up to something. Requesting to sleep alone? I'm going to find out what he's up to._

Quietly he sneaked out of the room so he didn't wake Sakura up. He masked his chakra and snuck down the hallway to Naruto's room. He tried to open the door, but he found out that it was locked.

Sasuke frowned in confused. The doors didn't have locks. So why was the door locked?

He heard quiet voices coming from inside the room. Now eavesdropping wasn't his style, but to hell with style, he needed to find out what was going on with Naruto and he didn't care how he did it. He strained his ears to catch snippets of their conversation.

_There are two people_, he deduced. _One of them is…Naruto. And the other one is…_

His eyes bled with the crimson color of the famous Sharingan. His blood boiled in rage and anger when he realized just who Naruto was talking to.

Uchiha Itachi.

_That fucking bastard better not hurt him or I'll tear his worthless hide limb from limb!_ He snarled in his head.

Sasuke wanted to break down the door and close his hands around his older brother's throat and choke the life out of the bastard, but he restrained himself until he could confirm what Itachi wanted from Naruto so late at night. He listened intently as bits of their conversation reached his ears:

"…long can I…this up…punished…if these…found out…"

"…don't care…can have you…"

"…afraid…we'll be…"

"…worry…with you…"

"…I love you, Itachi…"

Sasuke's world came crashing down.

The night was peaceful and quiet. Naruto lay awake in bed, staring at the window and listening intently for any sound of footsteps or voices. All was silent and still.

He sat up in bed and signaled to someone out the window. A shadowed figure quietly slid the window open and snuck inside. Naruto smiled at him and opened his arms. The figure debated on whether he should close the window or not, but Naruto gestured for him to shut it otherwise he would be cold for the rest of the night.

The person joined him on the bed and crawled towards him. Before Naruto could greet him, the person crushed his lips against his in an affectionate manner. He nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip and asked for entrance, shoving his tongue into the blonde's mouth when granted permission to enter.

When they separated for air, Naruto flung his arms around the person and hugged him close, whispering, "Itachi…"

"Miss me, Naru-chan?" the older Uchiha teased.

"Very much," Naruto said, nuzzling his face into the junction of Itachi's neck.

Itachi flung off his Akatsuki cloak and pushed Naruto gently on to the bed. "I promise it won't hurt tonight," he murmured seductively into Naruto's ear.

The blonde shivered in excitement. Itachi slowly began to take off Naruto's shirt, eyeing Naruto's bare chest with barely disguised look of hunger. He licked his lips and attacked Naruto's budding nipples, causing the blonde ninja to let out a small moan, muffling himself so that it was merely a soft sound of joy.

"Itachi…" he gasped.

"You'll soon feel better, my little one," Itachi said, pulling down Naruto's pants and leaving him only in boxers.

Naruto's slightly heightened senses tingled as he scented Itachi's obvious arousal. The Uchiha pulled down his boxers and lowered his head to lap gently at Naruto's quivering manhood.

Naruto muffled his moans as he felt Itachi's heated mouth engulf his member, coating it with a thin layer of saliva while sucking greedily on his prize.

"Itachi…I…ah!" Naruto's mind was fogging up as all coherent words died on his lips. All he knew at the current moment was just how sinfully pleasant it was to feel Itachi's ministrations on his body.

Just then he felt Sasuke's presence leave his room and start heading his way! "Itachi," he whispered. "Sasuke…he's coming."

The Uchiha stopped at once and pulled on his Akatsuki cloak, telling Naruto to quickly dress himself. Naruto pulled on his boxers, then his pants and then his shirt, wiggling down under the covers so it looked almost as though he'd been asleep.

Itachi leaned down and gave him a kiss. Naruto tasted a part of himself along with Itachi, but didn't seem to mind at all. "We can talk," Itachi said.

Naruto closed his eyes and said, "How long can I keep this up? I know I'll be punished if these meetings of ours were found out."

"I don't care as long as I can have you," Itachi purred into his lover's right ear.

"But I'm afraid…afraid that we'll be found out…"

"Do not worry, my little fox, I'll be with you forever," Itachi said, kissing Naruto's neck with a fervent passion.

Naruto smiled at him. "That's why I love you, Itachi," he said.

They shared another kiss, Itachi laying his body down on top of Naruto's, making sure he didn't crush the other male's body with his own.

But by then all of Sasuke's reason and restraint had been blown to bits.

* * *

**Hey, guys! How'd you like this revised version? Was it better? I know for sure that it was longer. The first one was three pages long; four pages if you count the author's notes and extra conversations. But this one is five pages long.**

**Well, catch ya later! Bye!**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
